A Twist Of Fate
by reader962
Summary: What if Harry was not a single child? What if he had a twin sister? What if she had special powers since birth? What if Lily and James gave her away in a muggle orphanage to protect her from the evils of the wizarding world, especially Voldemort? What if she ends up at the last place she should have been? NOT A WRONG BWL FIC!


**_Summary: What if Harry was not a single child? What if he had a twin sister? What if she had special powers since birth? What if Lily and James gave her away in a muggle orphanage to protect her from the evils of the wizarding world, especially Voldemort? What if she ends up at the last place she should have been?_  
**

**_Follow Scarlet Lily potter as she struggles to find out her story, her identity and her destiny.  
_**

**Chapter 1 **

**Beginning Of The End**

It was a cold and stormy night. The sky was completely black. Dark clouds were obstructing the view of moon and stars. Thunder was lightning, with bone chilling sounds, giving only a glimpse of light on the land. Droplets of rain were pouring down mercilessly; ready to drench whoever was standing under it. Nothing was clearly visible even under flashlight.

In midst this storm, a wizard apparated on an empty lane. Without even bothering to observe his surrounding, he walked ahead. He was tall and masculine, with long black hair and brown eyes, which looked sad and stormy at the same time. If anyone didn't know him, they would think by the expression on his face that he was ready to murder with his own bare hands. The rain was making him completely drenched, but he looked as if that was the last thought in his head. The path was not at all visible, and he wasn't even carrying a flashlight or using his wand to produce light. He had the roads memorized by now, because of the number of times he had walked on it.

He stopped at the gate of a house. The house looked decent, with strong and stylish structure. He opened the Iron Gate, and walked on the stone path surrounded by the garden till the main door. He looked at the nameplate besides the door. '_The Potters'_ was carved on the frame marble stone. He glared at the nameplate, and rang the bell without taking his eyes off the marble piece.

He was now able to hear a cry of a child. He can also hear the sound of a woman trying to sooth a child. The sound was getting louder, indicating the pair was coming towards the door. Soon, a lady with red hair and green eyes opened the door. She was beautiful. In her arms was a child, baby boy to be precise. He had black hairs and tears were running down his face. The lady smiled at him, bringing the boy even closer to her.

"My goodness, you are drenched" she said to the guest at her door, amused. But the man paid no attention to her. He was looking at the baby boy in her arms.

"What happened to Harry?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. He and his tantrums."

The baby kept shouting and screaming, repeating "want scar" again and again. His mother looked at him with a heartbroken face, but tried to hide it.

"I am telling you, he is completely like James." She said, a halfhearted smile on her face.

Upon hearing the name, a fire broke inside the man's chest.

"Where is he, Lily?" he asked, in a very dangerous and strained tone.

"Oh my, I didn't even tell you to enter. Come-"she was clearly rambling now.

"I asked where is JAMES!" the man was furious. Even little Harry stopped crying upon hearing his voice.

"Pafoo" the child sobbed.

"What's the matt-"

But the man didn't listened. He stormed past Lily inside the house, knowing his way around perfectly.

He heard Lily calling him, walking behind him and yelling something about destroying her carpet with water. He ignored her and went to the living room. And then he saw him.

James Potter.

He was sitting on the couch, and got up when he saw him. He walked towards him to hug him.

"Sirius, long time-"

"Why did you do it, James?" Sirius asked in an extremely calm voice, pushing his arms aside. "Why?" James knew his best mate was furious.

"Lily, take Harry up to sleep." He said to his wife. She nodded, knowing very well what is going to happen here in few minutes, and walked upstairs, with little Harry still crying and demanding for his godfather in her arms.

"Look Sirius-"but James was cut off by a punch on his jaw. James was shocked to get this reaction from his friend, but knew he deserved it.

Sirius punched him on the stomach, then again at his jaw. James was groaning, blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth. But he made no attempt to hit him, or to defend himself.

Sirius was still furious. Then he took out his wand, and was going to mutter a spell when he heard-

"Expelliarmus"

The wand shot out of his hands and landed on Lily's hands. She was furious, and tears were running down her face.

"No one will fight tonight. Got it?" she chocked.

James nodded. But Lily got no response from Sirius.

"Please Padfoot." She begged. He nodded. After all, he could never deny Lily's wishes. She was a little sister he never had.

"Why did you do it?" Sirius asked in calm, but cold and detached voice.

"We didn't had any other options, Padfoot." And James Potter broke down, dropping his wand and clutching his hair with both of his hands. Lily quickly went besides him, but Sirius didn't even move an inch.

"What do you mean?"

James was sobbing now, and silent tears were running down Lily's face.

"You think I am happy to leave my own daughter in a muggle orphanage? You think I am glad to disown my own blood?" he asked, a bit of anger and irritation leaking in his voice.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I had NO CHOICE!" he shouted, standing up. His wand lay forgotten on the floor.

"YOU HAD CHOICE! YOU…YOU COULD HAVE USED FIDELIUS CHARM…YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN HER TO ME…YOU…YOU BAS-"

"ENOUGH!" Lily Potter lost her temper. "Padfoot, James, sit down, and let me explain."

James sat, but Sirius was still standing and glaring at his best mate.

"Padfoot, please. I am suffering too. We all are."

Sirius sat down.

"Why?"

"Because, as James said, it was the only choice." She took in a deep breath. "Look, leaving my own daughter on the steps of an orphanage in such a cold season was the last thing I wanted. But I had to do it. For her own safety."

Sirius listened intently, desperately wanted to know what happened with his goddaughter. Lily continued-

"Voldemort does not know that she had the core inside her. But Dumbledore suspected we have a traitor in between us, and almost all the order member knows her specialty. I cannot risk it, you know. I just HAD to do that, you know…" and she broke down.

James hugged her, and she wept on his chest.

"But, it's not fair. She will grow up all her life not knowing what she is, who she is.."

"It's for the best," James said, "at least she will be safe, living a life of a normal muggle."

"Whose idea was it?" Sirius asked, looking a less furious than before, but still angry.

"Dumbledore." James said.

"Oh Padfoot, you didn't saw his face. He looked so broken. I couldn't do it, you know, leave her on the doorstep. He did it. He left a note with her first name on it. He…" but whatever she wanted to say hid behind her sobs.

James continued to comfort his sobbing wife.

"And what about Harry? The prophesy has been made. Voldemort can come behind him too, you know."

"Yes, we know." James said, " but Frank's son also fulfills all the conditions, and we all would be going into hiding with Fidelius charm, so…"

"You know what, Padfoot?" Lily sobbed, "I don't know what to think, I mean one moment I think Alice and her family should be safe, she was such a good friend, and the very next moment I turn selfish and wish Voldemort choose her son instead of mine. I..I…" and she started crying again.

A lump was forming in Sirius's throat. He remembered Frank Longbottom. He really was a great human. Intelligent, impressive persona and high ambitions, with perfect blood status. Even he thought Frank's lad would be chosen, he was pureblood after all.

Still, no family deserves this fate…

"Who all knows about what you did with her?" he asked to the couple.

"Dumbledore, us and the marauders. I trust no one else." James said.

"Nor do I, mate" Sirius said, finally meeting James eyes, understanding his pain.

Neither of the three knew one of the person they trusted the most is the traitor Dumbledore was talking about. None of them knew in this precise moment, Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail was standing in front of his master, sobbing and spilling their secret.

And none of them knew that Voldemort was already halfway towards the girl they wanted to protect so desperately.

Because the dark lord's servant was already in that muggle orphanage, searching for that special child.


End file.
